gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GB200
|variants = |related = Elegy Omnis Tropos Rallye |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Sentinel Classic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic Sentinel Classic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = gb200 |handlingname = GB200 |textlabelname = GB200 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid GB200 is a rally/sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The GB200 is based on the . It also takes elements from the , most notably the headlights and grille. With a relatively simple design, yet with a lightweight construction, the GB200 is a small rally-oriented sports car, where it features a basic front end with circular headlamps and flared arches. The rear section denotes its rally nature, where a large scoop can be seen on the roof, along with side vents directly next to the door windows. A ducktail spoiler is seen at the rear end, with a roll cage inside the rear area, protecting the engine. The front compartment serves as a storage for a spare wheel, similar to the Monroe and the Tropos Rallye. The fog lights are not functional, however, the rally lamps are. They are enabled alongside high beams, and are extremely bright. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The GB200 shows excellent traction both on and off-road, along with very good braking, agile handling and very good acceleration. However, being mid-engined, it suffers from lift-off oversteer (more commonly known as snap-oversteer), meaning the rear of the car will easily lose traction when the driver lifts off the throttle during cornering. Additionally, due to the high engine resistance, the GB200 suffers from a relatively low top speed compared to other cars in its class. The GB200 is powered by a single-cam turbocharged V6, connected to a 6-speed gearbox in a mid engine, all wheel drive layout. The vehicle features a series of animated pulleys which rotate at various speeds under throttle, similar to the Tornado Rat Rod and Phantom Wedge. GTA Online Overview Turbocharged V6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = GB200-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GB200-GTAO-Official.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the GB200. GB200-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The GB200 on Legendary Motorsport. GB200-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The GB200 on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $940,000. Trivia *The GB200's name is a combination of Ford RS200's name and the initials of Great Britain, the country in which Ford's World Rally Team is based. *The Sprunk livery seems to be based on the . To compliment the livery according to this design, giving the car a Matte Black colour, coloring the stock wheels black, applying the Vented Rallycross II trunk option, the Scoop Splitter Front Bumper, the Diffuser w/ Tow Hook, and the Super Downforce Spoiler option will resemble this model further. *The Black Stripes livery is based on . *The default radio stations for the GB200 are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. *The GB200's front wheels have some caster angle when turned. *In the Legendary Motorsport picture, the GB200 was depicted with double-barrel carburetors above its engine, and the intake manifold was supposed to be coupled on a side of the same. Navigation }} pl:GB200 es:GB200 hu:GB200 pt:GB200 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Racing Cars Category:Rally Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class